


And Liquor Bottles

by DoreyG



Series: The Fame [3]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Drinking, F/F, Glitter, Secret Identity Fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, like, you fight crime?”</p><p>“And sing,” Steph corrects, holding up a very stern finger that is only mostly covered in glitter, “and play guitar. Can’t forget the singing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Liquor Bottles

“So, like, you fight crime?”

“And sing,” Steph corrects, holding up a very stern finger that is only mostly covered in glitter, “and play guitar. Can’t forget the singing.”

“Or the guitar,” Kate interjects, swaying only slightly. She covers it well, if it wasn’t for the pink cocktail in her hand it’d be barely noticeable, “the guitar is the most important part, it raises us above the level of screeching hooligans.”

“It… Really, really doesn’t.”

“Shut up, Loki,” Teddy says automatically, and leans forward on the table. Because he’s had roughly half the drinks that Kate has, it goes generally well, “and, please don’t hit me Kate, I think that the crime fighting is a little more interesting than the singing.”

“And the guitar!”

“Shhhhhh, Katie,” Steph slurs, and haphazardly pats her cheek – smearing glitter everywhere with a lack of care that is, frankly, terrifying, “that’s borderline offensive, Ted-“

“Teddy.”

“-Is Dinah Lance defined by the fact that she fights crime, or her awesome sound? Is Bruce Wayne defined by the fact that he beats up the mentally ill dressed up as a Bat, or by his excellent singing voice? Is Wonder Woman defined by her fists, or her stage presence?”

‘Bruce Wayne fights crime dressed as a bat?’ Billy mouths, looking slightly terrified.

“All of them are defined by the first thing,” Loki sneers, looking completely unsurprised. And very punchable, although everybody at the table secretly regards that as a thing that goes without saying, “the crime fighting is far more interesting than the singing. Although, I will admit, _both_ are suitably ridiculous for the both of you.”

Steph glares. Kate looks confused for a moment, and then also glares.

“Bruce Wayne is Batman?” Billy asks out loud, tone gone slightly shrill and eyes gone so wide that they look just about ready to fall out of his head.

“And we’re lesbian crime fighters who have formed a band,” Steph sniffs sulkily, and takes a big gulp of her drink. Glitter cheerfully flutters everywhere, even down into her glass. Nobody else bats an eyelid, “quite frankly, I think that’s _far_ more interesting.”

Everybody stares again.

“…So, like, you’re lesbians?”

“Who sing!”

“ _Ugh_.”


End file.
